The Danger of Strangers
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura didn't know what was going on. But the things she did know, that this was some kind of magic. Tomoyo and Syaoran were with her. But meeting four boys, a girl, three teenagers and a cop said anything, it's that something strange is happening and this world had brought them together for a reason.


The Danger of Strangers

Sakura didn't know what was going on. But the things she did know, that this was some kind of magic. Tomoyo and Syaoran were with her. But meeting four boys, a girl, three teenagers and a cop said anything, it's that something strange is happening and this world had brought them together for a reason.

Chapter 1- Strange Things Are Happening Here.

When Mike woke up, he didn't know what to do. He thought they were in the school, but it wasn't.

"Mike?" Called a voice.

"Nancy?" He called back. It was his older sister.

"What is this?" She asked. What was she doing here?

"I was Jonathan's house with Steve and then-"

"Steve?" Mike questioned.

Then more voices yelled.

Mike turned to see Will.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"What's he talking about?" Nancy asked.

But it wasn't Will. "Will?" Mike asked.

Will looked different. His hair was a little longer and he was taller.

same with El. Eleven was the strange girl with super powers. :You have long hair." Mike said.

Eleven looked up and down. She was wearing normal cloths. Then came a scream.

Everyone ran to it. And there was this girl. Another girl with black hair.

"Who are you?" Mike asked. Who was there was Will, him, Nance, Jonathan and El. No one else was around.

"Jonathan?" Nancy asked. He just shook his head. He was with the new girl as they got there.

"You. Your speaking Japanese." The girl pointed.

"No. Your speaking English." Nancy said.

"What?"

"Your name." Eleven said.

The girls stared at each other for a moment. "I'm Tomoyo." She said.

"Eleven. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Odd name. But I'm okay. Have you seen the thing out there?" She asked.

"What thing?" Jonathan asked.

"Where is everyone else?" Mike asked himself. Looking around.

"Well, it's this big creature. It looked human too. Like a shifter." Tomoyo explained.

"A what?" Eleven asked.

A shifter is a mythical creature that changes form. Like it can be any animal it wants. Or it can a animal and a human." Will explained.

"Did it look like a lizard on two legs?" Nancy asked.

"No." Tomoyo said concerned. "It looked like this shadow beast, but forming a human body. Not like any card I've seen."

"Card?" Mike questioned.

"Oh! Sakura! Where is she? My cousin and friend should be here. We were together before coming here." Tomoyo explained.

Then came a scream. And Nancy and Jonathan knew that one. "Steve.:

All of them ran to the scream and found a girl with brown hair, pointing a sword and a passed out Hopper and a scared Steve.

"Now, tell me, where am I?!" She demanded.

Dustin was on his knees behind the girl with a boy holding him by his ear and Lucas off the ground.

"Steve!" Nancy shouted catching the attention of both girl and boy.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Tomoyo ran to them. "Tomoyo?!" Sakura, the girl, hugged her.

"Well, this is interesting." The boy, Syaoran spoke.

"Tomoyo. What happened? Where are we? Who are they?" Sakura kept asking questions.

"Americans. I think They seem to understand us and we can understand them." Tomoyo explained.

"This place, it much be a void." Syaoran spoke letting both boys go.

"A void?" Tomoyo asked.

"Can't be. Only powerful magic can bring people together in a void. And there aren't so many people." Sakura said.

"Unless, it's selective." Syaoran said.

"A void?" Will asked.

"Times are different here, wherever you are originally from, it pulled you out of a specific moment, and paused your own timeline to get you here. No time passes here. And by the looks of it, you and the girl are more older then the others look. By a few years too. Like Sakura and me." The boy explained.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. And this is Tomoyo, my cousin. And Syaoran Li. Best friend." The girl explained.

"That's freaky!" Stave said standing up.

"Not at all. But if you all are here for a reason..."

"You fight monsters too?" Eleven asked.

"No. We fight magic." Sakura said.

"Magic? get serious." Mike scoffed.

Sakura summoned a card of Fire, and it sure did the trick.

"Okay! Okay!" Mike screamed.

Steve nodded. "Her sword is more scary. It moves on it's own." He said.

"This is some crazy time...What? ...What the hell?! I can't curse!" Dustin yelled.

"The universe must be a sensitive one then. Syaorna and Meiling have been in one like that." Sakura said.

"Yes. Terrible." Syaoran sighed.

"Something or someone, wants us all, here. Out of whatever timeline. They need us here." Nancy said.

"Yes." Mike said.

"This is really crazy." Nancy said shaking her head.

"It's not too bad." Tomoyo said.

"We never introduced ourselves. I'm Will Byers. And that's by brother Jonathan. Over there, is Jim Hopper." Will pointed.

"Eleven. But some call me Jane Hopper."

"Mike Wheeler. And my sister Nancy." Mike said.

"Dustin!"

"Lucas Sinclair. And Dustin Henderson. FYI." Lucas spoke.

"And I'm Steve Harrington." Steve said last.

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura said.

"Okay. Now we need to find out where we all are exactly." Syaoran said.

"It looks like our middle school back in Hawkins." Mike said.

"Really? Then why is the Effie tower over there?" Lucas spoke pointing.

Everyone looked and saw it.

"Time and places. it's all gathered together." Syaoran said.

"It's a limited space. Selective places that are connecting because of something." Sakura said.

"Maybe that monster I saw. The shifter." Tomoyo said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dustin asked.

"Card Captor Sakura." Sakura smiled.


End file.
